


Ti adoreranno i miei

by alterlove21



Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Italy) RPF
Genre: M/M, No Angst, POV Martino, Post canon, just love and cuddles, martino incontra mamma fares, martino is the supportive boyfriend nico deserves, skam italia season 2, soft boyfriends
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alterlove21/pseuds/alterlove21
Summary: Che ne dite di fare un salto indietro nel tempo?è il 22 dicembre e Martino deve incontrare mamma Fares per quel famoso tè riparatore.





	Ti adoreranno i miei

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo abbozzato questa ff subito dopo aver visto l'ultima clip della stagione ma non me l'ero sentita di pubblicarla, non so bene perché forse troppe emozioni :,( in ogni caso eccoci qua se vi va fatemi sapere che ne pensate!

SABATO 22 DICEMBRE 2018 ore 16:45 

Martino si stava preparando per andare da Niccolò, avrebbe rivisto la madre e non poteva certo dire di non essere agitato visto com’era finito il loro primo incontro, ma era quasi convinto che oggi sarebbe andata meglio d'altronde era stata lei ad insistere per vederlo e scusarsi, quindi non sarebbe potuta andare peggio dell’ultima volta. Niccolò aveva passato tutta la mattina a scrivergli di stare tranquillo, che sua mamma lo avrebbe adorato e che doveva soltanto essere sé stesso aggiungendo che “non è fisicamente possibile non provare affetto verso Martino Rametta”. Era sicuro di essere arrossito e quindi era felice che non fossero faccia a faccia ma che avesse sentito quelle parole solo attraverso un cellulare, in ogni caso voleva crederci e lo avevano aiutato a calmarsi.

Non appena esce di casa decide di chiamare Niccolò per avvisarlo e magari farsi fare un po’ di compagnia durante il tragitto.

“ehi Ni, guarda che sono uscito ora, tempo venti minuti e sono da te”

“Va bene, noi ti aspettiamo, e stai tranquillo… mia mamma è di buon umore e non fa altro che parlare di te da sta mattina quindi andrà tutto bene”

“Okay ma guarda che sono tranquillissimo” dice cercando di fingere un tono sicuro

“Seh certo dalla voce non sembra” gli fa notare Niccolò ridendo

“Eh va beh senti, un po’ sono agitato, ma penso sia normale essere preoccupati all’idea di conoscere la madre del tuo ragazzo, no?”

Silenzio.

“Ridillo”

“Che cosa?”

“Che sono il tuo ragazzo”

“Eddai Ni...” - ma già sorride al pensiero di ridirglielo- “sei il mio ragazzo, io sono il tuo ragazzo siamo fidanzati e ci amiamo tanto. Sei contento?”

“Molto, non vedo l’ora di vederti mi manchi già tantissimo anche se ci siamo visti solo ieri sera.

Ah comunque la visita di cortesia non durerà tanto perché ho delle cose che vorrei fare con te anzi fare _A TE_ a cui mia madre non può assistere.”

Martino arrossisce immediatamente all’idea delle “cose” che vorrebbe fargli Niccolò e sospira forse un po’ troppo forte dato che l’altro se ne accorge e scoppia a ridere.

“Ni non mi stai rendendo le cose facili, ora mi immaginerò scenari vietati ai minori mentre parlo con tua madre, bella mossa davvero…”

“Era quella l’idea.” E attacca.

L’incontro è andato bene, Anna Fares si è subito scusata per il comportamento della prima volta in cui aveva visto Martino, giustificando la sua scenata con la preoccupazione per Niccolò. Martino si è mostrato più che comprensivo e poi lei lo ha ringraziato per essersi occupato di lui i giorni dopo il loro riavvicinamento, ma Martino l’ha subito corretta: “io non credo di essermi _occupato_ di Niccolò, gli sono stato vicino, come farò sempre d’ora in avanti, non credo che Niccolò abbia bisogno di qualcuno che si occupi di lui o che lo controlli in attesa che scoppi come una bomba ad orologeria, ma credo che abbia bisogno di qualcuno che ci sia per lui e che lo ami… e io so di essere quella persona, perché signora, io amo suo figlio con tutto il cuore e lui mi ha aiutato, non sa quanto, ad accettare me stesso e ora che l’ho trovato non lo lascio più andare.”

Anna gli ha sorriso sorriso con le lacrime agli occhi e poi si è rivolta al figlio dicendogli: “beh, Niccolò credo che tu abbia trovato proprio un ragazzo d’oro.”

“Sì mamma credo proprio di sì” e mentre lo dice guarda Martino posandogli una mano sulla gamba.

SABATO 22 DICEMBRE 2018 ore 18:52

Se ne sono andati da casa Fares ormai da un’ora e adesso sono accoccolati sul divano da Martino a parlare di quello che faranno nei prossimi giorni. Martino capisce che questa è una giornata sì anche da queste piccole cose, perché Niccolò ha voglia di chiacchierare e di pensare al futuro, anche se solo per decidere quando uscire con i ragazzi e quando invece passare un po’ del tempo da soli.

“Sai Marti, tu mi fai sentire bene ogni volta che siamo insieme e anche quando non lo siamo, mi basta pensare a te, ai tuoi occhi scuri in cui posso perdermi e poi riesco comunque sempre a ritrovarmi, ai tuoi capelli rossi che mi fanno avere pensieri impuri ogni volta che li guardo... Quando sono con te non mi spaventa nulla, neanche me stesso. Voglio però che tu sappia che quando avrò… altre giornate no non sarà mai per colpa tua, mai, neanche una volta”. Ora lo guarda negli occhi e gli accarezza la guancia e Marti sente il suo battito accelerare e sente l’urgenza di baciarlo e fargli capire che lui sa, che ci sarà sempre e non lo lascerà mai solo, come gli ha promesso quella sera sul terrazzo, gli dice tutto questo baciandolo perché le parole non basterebbero. Ora gli passa le dita nei capelli corvini, poi gli accarezza i lineamenti definiti, scende fino all’addome scolpito, gli sfila la maglia e Niccolò capisce dove vuole arrivare il suo ragazzo e lo lascia fare. Ora Martino gli lascia una scia di baci umidi lungo la pancia fino all’elastico dei boxer. Si ferma e lo guarda, ha negli occhi un desiderio tale da non lasciare all’altro neanche il tempo di pensare che già si sta levando i jeans.

Hanno lasciato il divano per spostarsi in camera di Martino anche perché non sanno a che ora rientrerà sua madre e non vogliono farsi trovare nudi in salotto.

Sono quasi le otto e Niccolò dice a Martino che dovrebbe andare, ha promesso ai suoi che avrebbero cenato insieme… ma Martino non vuole lasciarlo andare, ogni volta che lui prova ad alzarsi per rivestirsi Marti lo ritira a sè e gli passa le mani dappertutto, lo accarezza, lo bacia, gli sussurra frasi carine all’orecchio e Niccolò non ha tutta questa forza di volontà quindi rimane lì a farsi adorare dal suo ragazzo.


End file.
